halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tayd0gta/Assassin grunt
*The Assassin in Assassin Grunt is made up by UNSC Marines *The Assassin grunts are also capable fighters in small arms because they were standard grunts before becoming an 'Assassin' grunt. *I forgot to put they are augmented slightly like Spartans. *And shouts and grunts are both vocal sounds, isn't a shout more menacing then a grunt, it's kind of weird if you think about it, but it makes sense --Tayd0gta (talk) 00:29, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Also, Another grunt rebellion refers to an event when the grunts basically fight back because they are held at such a low rank and position, if you know about it, you could see that these 'Assassin' grunts were created to help quite the grunts down by seeing some of there fellow Unggoy get put into a menacing form so that the UNSC would actually be terrified of Grunts in a way. --Tayd0gta (talk) 00:32, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Even though Jackals already form the roles of Snipers, The Covenant decided to try out Genetically enhanced grunts to quiet down a growing Grunt Rebelling, it was either have 2 snipers, or possibly lose the Covenant's slaves--Tayd0gta (talk) 00:35, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Assassin Unggoy are fine marksmen, just not OVERALL as good as most Jackal snipers. --Tayd0gta (talk) 00:38, March 12, 2014 (UTC) :If I may: *Unggoy are nicknamed "grunts" in reference to their status as cannon fodder. It has nothing to do with sounds. *The Covenant does not augment their soldiers by surgical modification. *The Unggoy Rebellion was a specific event in the history of the Covenant, beginning and ending in 2462. Additional mutinies or uprisings might fall under the term "Unggoy disobediences". *Why wouldn't UNSC marines just call them "Sniper Grunts"? That seems far more sensible than "assassin grunts". *If they are trained as committed snipers, why are they also trained as tank drivers? :Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 00:46, March 12, 2014 (UTC) They can drive Wraith Tanks because they are given the authority by Elites. --Tayd0gta (talk) 00:55, March 12, 2014 (UTC) :That's not a terribly valid reason. Why do snipers need to be tank drivers? Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 00:56, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Yes, but the marines just had the nickname because they know the the word Grunt applies to the status as canon fodder, but they would decide to use shouts as a humorous reference to a Grunt (sound). Also Grunts can be heard grunting. Also, they are not surgically modified, I said they were modified like Spartans, not Surgically modified like Spartans. They both just share the features of body augmentation.--Tayd0gta (talk) 00:59, March 12, 2014 (UTC) I said they are ALSO called Sniper grunts.--Tayd0gta (talk) 01:00, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Because they can! Unggoy would do anything to get a higher status (even if just a little) in the Covenant military. :So, aside from the not-actually-augmented aspect, assassin grunts are basically special operations unggoy? Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 01:08, March 12, 2014 (UTC) You could say that. Basically, the Covenant calls them that, not giving them enough respect to call them elite snipers or even just snipers or assassins--Tayd0gta (talk) 01:17, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Also why the Marine though the Assassin grunt was an Elite is because it was from far away, and sniping him, and of course it was tall and large, so the only thing it could be would be a Jiralhanea brute or a Shangheili Elite, and I put that he just decided to call it an Elite because it states they usually only use standard Covenant sniper weapons. (there is no official Brute Sniper gun).--Tayd0gta (talk) 01:20, March 12, 2014 (UTC) The Unggoy are augmented, just internally simply with a liquid formula beyond human sciences. --Tayd0gta (talk) 01:34, March 12, 2014 (UTC) I tried my best to patch up the article--Tayd0gta (talk) Items still Not Canon Friendly: *Assassin Grunts are still nicknamed "Shouts". *The article quote still implies that an Unggoy could be mistaken for a Sangheili, despite significant differences in anatomy and armor. *The article still states that Assassin Grunts are basically snipers with unjustified vehicle and heavy weapon training; it stands to reason that Unggoy trained to use heavy weapons, energy shielding, and assorted vehicles would not be classified as snipers. *The article's description of the training and employment of Assassin Grunts is inconsistent with the infobox, which states that they are sometimes used as cannon fodder. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 03:19, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Anything else? I have corrected these issues, but in case you see something I missed, I would like to know so it can be fixed. I flat-out want to say these arguments are a huge annoyance to everyone, and is a total waste, so I just want to just correct all the stuff I described incorrectly or delete those parts. reply:--Tayd0gta (talk)